


hold me close

by zinabug



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cecil's secret spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinabug/pseuds/zinabug
Summary: CECIL'S SECRET SPOILERS!!!Estaban had a handful of Cecil’s white, curly hair, held tightly in his tiny fist. Carlos still almost couldn’t believe that humans were born that tiny,and that they would grow up so big— even though he knew how, scientifically.They were going to watch this tiny human grow up tall.
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer, carlos & Esteban
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	hold me close

The first time they had done this, Carlos had been worried. After all, it was a very large bed, and Esteban was a very small human, and him and Cecil were so much bigger than their son. But it was okay, and nothing bad had happened, now the three of them were lying in bed together with Esteban on Cecil’s chest and Carlos on his side next to him. 

Estaben had a handful of Cecil’s white, curly hair, held tightly in his tiny fist. Carlos still almost couldn’t believe that humans were born  _ that tiny, _ and that they would grow up  _ so big _ — even though he knew how, scientifically. 

They were going to watch this tiny human grow up tall. 

Carlos draped an arm over Cecil’s chest, so it was wrapping around Estaben. Cecil mumbled something and put one of his hands in Carlos’s arm. Estaban, not quite as sleepy as Cecil, put the handful of hair in his mouth. 

Cecil didn’t seem to notice, not even when Carlos laughed and tried to take it out. Their son persisted, grabbing a handful of Carlos’s hair in his tiny fist instead. Carlos tried to gently pull it out, but he stopped when Cecil muttered something and put his other hand directly on Carlos’s face— probably by accident, since Cecil was more then half asleep— with the clear message of  _ please shut up.  _ Carlos stopped, and watched Esteban chew on his hair in peace. 

“The things I do for you two.” He whispered, smiling. 

Cecil groaned and put his hand on Carlos’s face again. “Shhhhh. Baby’s sleeping.”

Carlos looked at Esteban, very awake and slobbering on half of his fist and a chunk of Carlos’s hair. “Love, he’s still awake.” 

“I’m baby.” Cecil patted Carlos’s cheek. “Quiet.”

“Alright.” Carlos smiled, and Cecil patted his cheek a couple more times before dropping his hand. Carlos grabbed it. 

A few minutes later, Cecil was snoring quietly and it was just Carlos and Esteban. Esteban was starting to get sleepy too, although he was still determinedly chewing on Carlos’s hair. There was a little patch of damp fabric on the chest of Cecil’s nightgown from Estaben’s drool. 

“It’s just us now,” Carlos whispered. “Look, dad fell asleep with his glasses on.” 

Esteban just stared at Carlos. 

“I think I should- maybe get those? nevermind, my hands are all wrapped up.” one of them was holding Cecil’s hand, and the other one was wrapped around Eseben. “He’ll just have to sleep in them.” 

Esteban dropped the lock of hair and gurgled. Carlos nodded like he’d said something very wise and took his hair back from his son. 

“Are you sleepy, buddy?” Carlos asked. 

Esteban just looked at Carlos with his big, big eyes and drooled a little more. 

“Gotcha.” Carlos leaned forwards and kissed Esteban on the forehead. “You’re going to sleep with your dads tonight. Did you know that?” 

Esteben gurgled again. Probably just reacting to Carlos’s words, but it sounded like he was agreeing. Then he grabbed a lock of Cecil’s hair and stuck it in his mouth. 

Carlos smiled and closed his eyes. Fact: he had a  _ son  _ and a  _ husband,  _ two perfect things. Fact: his son was chewing on his husband's hair. Fact: he loved them both, more than the world, more than science. 

Fact: he’d never been this happy in his life. 


End file.
